


Thoughts

by DriftingSins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff...maybe?, Idk there are feelings, It was a prompt from tumblr, M/M, What Junkrat has felt about Roadhog since they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingSins/pseuds/DriftingSins
Summary: There was one thing Junkrat noticed right off the bat about Roadhog. And that was...Big.





	1. Junkrat

Big.

That was the first thought that sped through Junkrat's mind like electricity as he was forced to be face to face with pig-shaped leather. 

Jamison Fawkes wasn't a short fellow. Towering at over 6 feet he loved to see people's reactions as he stood up from his normal bad posture to be about a head or so taller than they were. But this was different. 

Junkrat was being held over a foot off the ground by bolder-sized hands and steel-pipe fingers. Looking into the face of, for most, death itself.

Very Big, was Jamison's second thought.

"Hooley Dooley mate. Yer fuckin' massive!" he exclaimed.  
That was when Junkrat learned the first rule of Roadhog. The big guy does NOT like someone poking his belly.

\--------

It was a couple months after their first meeting and a few firefights into their partnership. Roadhog was a real scrapper in a fight and the first time Junkrat heard him laugh as he blew the noggin off a cock-faced idiot actually made Junkrat pause and stare.

Big. 

A big laugh for a big fellow. Junkrat could only giggle and vibrate where he stood as he listened to that thick, throaty laughter while Roadie slaughtered his way through a whole pack of junkers.

Big and Strong, was Junkrat's next thought as he watched his bodyguard toss that anchor of a hook clear across the field and snag a runner, dragging the man back with enough force to snap his spine and render him in two. The scream and shower of blood and guts were beautiful. Like poetry in motion! Or some shit like that.

\-------

First night on the run outside their home of the Wasteland. The two managed to snag a good boat, courteousy of a strategically placed scrapgun to the back of the owner's skull.  
Now though, they were on land once more and camping out in an abandoned building on the skirt tails of civilization. They planned a heist the next day. A right big one.  
Junkrat wouldn't shut up about it. Even when Roadhog lobbed a broken piece of masonry at him. But the nights here weren't like back home. No warm layer of smog to hold in the heat of the day. So with night came cold. A strange sensation Junkrat wasn't familiar with as he curled up and tried to sleep while fighting off the shivers.

Big. 

He thought, as two tree trunk arms wrapped themselves around his trembling form and pulled him close into a squishy pot-belly.

Big and Warm, was his next thought. A feeling of safety. despite knowing that Roadie could easily snap his neck, spine, every bone actually, with just a flex of those thick muscles.

Junkrat kept his eyes closed, not daring to open them for fear of breaking the odd dream he was in. It was too comfortable to try.

\---------

It had been a couple of years now. Overwatch had recruited them both and he and Roadhog were legit workers now!  
Sort of.

Sitting out on a balcony of the base with his peg and good leg hanging off the edge and kicking, Junkrat watched the sunrise. It was a lot easier to see outside Australia. No strange mutated creatures or scrap and smog to cover it. Junkrat even hummed his favorite little tune.

Big.

He thought as heavy thuds and a rustle of chains met his ears right before his partner flopped down next to him, letting his thick legs hang over the edge with Junkrat's own.

Both sat in silence, a rare thing for Junkrat. There was a soft warmth that engulfed the whole of Junkrat's hand after a few quiet moments. Junkrat didn't even have to look down to know what it was. Hog's hand over his.

Jamison smiled, for once an expression without mania or crazed light.

\--------------------

Roadhog had done it since they first met. Since he pulled that scrappy rat out of the junk piles and took him for a ride.

Since orange eyes met reflective mask lenses.

Mako was the only one. He was the only one that could make Jamison feel all these things.

Big. Strong. Warm.  
Jamison felt all of these explode within his chest like his favorite riptire.

Roadhog. Mako.

Big.


	2. Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako's thoughts through his time with Junkrat.

________________

Fire.

That was Roadhog’s first thought when he finally managed to grab the scrappy little rat he had been chasing for over a week. His giant hands easily holding the smaller junker. 

On fire actually. The young man was literally smoldering and even his hair was smoking. Just the sight had Hog feeling his chest constrict, asthma threatening to rear up and bite. 

Roadhog noticed the brat eyeing him strangely too and had to give him credit. The kid had balls. Not just because he was face to face with Hog without pissing himself, but he had also attempted, quite vigorously, to disembowel the Enforcer with all manner of explosives.

Roadhog snapped out of his daze when he felt a metal finger poke into his extended belly, right into the middle of his tattoo.

“Hooley Dooley mate. Yer fuckin’ massive!” the rat’s voice cackled out.

A soon to be snuffed fire, was Roadhog’s next thought as he proceeded to strangle the fucker unconscious. 

———

It had been a few months now since they had began their partnership. Roadhog had been regretting his decision every day since the beginning. 

The Rat never shut up! Always talking, chattering, laughing, and even making odd sounds that Hog didn’t even want to identify. But, the kid had bigger balls than Roadhog first thought. Not many would just offer the man hunting them a job. It was the main reason Hog had agreed, beside the payout of course.

At the moment both bodyguard and boss were caught up in another firefight amongst the dirt and scrap.  
A pack of feral Junkers had tried ambushing them but they hadn’t banked on how crazy both their targets were. 

Fire.

That was Roadhog’s first thought when he heard and felt the giant explosion behind him. 

'Hog turned to see the last bits of an old truck explode and soar into the sky before landing on an unfortunate group of men. Standing near the blaze with his arms spread wide and high was Junkrat. The fucking idiot was cackling like a maniac. 

Mako stared, noticing how the fire in front of Junkrat outlined the man’s body in an ember glow. 

A laughing fire demon, Roadhog thought while he tossed his hook and speared a man trying to sneak up on his boss. Roadhog yanked the man close before blowing the cock’s face off with his scrap gun. Junkrat’s laughter was still dancing in the air and before Mako knew it a loud chuckle escaped him as well.

It had been years since Roadhog laughed like this. Not just laughing at the pain he caused others, but from true enjoyment. His laughter echoing through the area as Roadhog slaughtered his way through the rest of the gang, belly aching by the end and lungs grasping for oxygen.

He didn’t even notice the look Junkrat gave him. Not yet.

—–

They had finally made it out of Australia, but now they had to be more careful. For the moment, before their crime spree began, they could be lax. Once they got down to business however, everyone and their dog would be after them.

Having stopped at an abandoned building just outside the target city, Roadhog tried to relax. But with Junkrat in tow such a thing was near impossible. The fucker never shut up. He was either 120 miles per hour or zero. No in between. And normally no zero either.

Not even when Hog snapped and chunked a good sized piece of broken masonry at the wall by the little fuck’s head did Rat shut up.

Only when it was time for Junkrat’s shift of sleep did he grow quiet. Of fucking course.  
The scrawny rat curled up on his bedroll in a tight ball like an animal before shutting his eyes.  
Hog almost thought he would get peace.  
Almost.

Soon the blessed silence was broken by a soft sound and the clicking of chattering teeth. Roadhog ran a hand down his mask in exasperation before he glanced over and noticed his boss’s back, trembling in the night air. It was indeed colder here than back home. Although Hog had enough blubber not to care. 

Such a small fire.

Roadhog hummed in thought to himself, eyes on that trembling back and counting the spinal ridges he could see. There were a lot.

That noise was too annoying. At least, that’s what Roadhog told himself as he moved closer to Rat before sitting again. He made sure the punk was asleep before gently pulling Junkrat into his thick arms and onto his warm belly.  
Roadhog could snap the smaller man like a twig if he wanted. He even toyed with the thought. But Hog didn’t do it.

The reaction from Junkrat was immediate. The trembling stopped almost instantly and Junkrat settled back down. He hadn’t seemed to have woken either, which Hog was eternally grateful for.  
Mako did NOT want to hear whatever Jamison would say about this situation.

As Roadhog held the smaller man close, he watched for danger. Nothing was putting out the fire Mako held in his arms.

——–

Years had gone by and somehow Roadhog was still stuck with the twitchy little fuck. Years of being dragged around everywhere in the world. Heists, anarchy, petty theft, kidnapping, even jay-walking on a good day.  
They had done it all.

But now they were with Overwatch. Despite their previous experience of ‘Going Legit’ as Junkrat had put it, they still joined up. And honestly…It wasn’t bad. 

Hog climbed out of his clean, warm bed to greet the day, having noticed a lack of someone smaller and dirtier next to him.

It didn’t take long to find Junkrat. He was out on the edge of a balcony just down the main hall. Roadhog snorted before his heavy footsteps made their way closer.

The morning light of dawn was just peeking over the horizon, it’s rays gleaming over the landscape. Roadhog paused, watching in silence as the light brushed against Jamison’s hair, making it appear like real flickering flames. 

Soon Hog resumed his journey forward, chains rattling while he plopped down next to the smaller man.  
They sat in silence, just watching the day begin and greeting the dawn together.  
Roadhog didn’t even realize what he was doing when he placed a giant hand over his partner’s smaller one. It had become a force of habit.  
Hog glanced to the side, blaming his asthma for the catch in his breath as the gentle smile he rarely saw spread across Jamison’s features.

———

It had started as a spark that first day, within those orange eyes. The spark becoming bigger and fuller as time went on until it roared through Hog’s veins like lava.

Roadhog had been a fool to agree to be Junkrat’s bodyguard. It had changed his life forever. Mako thought he could contain the flames as they grew stronger within his chest.  
He had been wrong, because nothing could stop this raging wildfire now.

Junkrat. Jamison.

Mako’s Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this originally much earlier. Then my program crashed. I lost it all and had to redo it. Suffering.
> 
> ((I apologize for any bad Grammer or misspellings. I'm proofreading these myself and I miss stuff a lot. Message me if you notice anything pls!))

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble idea I got from tumblr anon. From my tumblr driftingsins. I want more ideas but I also don't wanna spam the tags for then oops. Curse the urge to write


End file.
